


High Up

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Public Sex, Slight Spanking, Slut Shaming, air plane bathroom, i use the word pussy but its not a real pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-05 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck was too needy to wait for the plane to land, he needed his daddy now.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190
Collections: anonymous





	High Up

it was quite, everyone either asleep or listening to whatever was blasting through their headphones at the moment. normally Donghyuck would be taking this time to catch up on his much needed rest, but how could he when he wanted nothing more than to have mark hold him down, fucking him until he forgets his own name.

"m-mark? are you awake?" hyuck moaned out, soft enough for only the two to hear. he didn't know how much longer he could sit here like this, hole throbbing with want. he looked down towards Mark's hands. they were splayed across his thigh, slowly rubbing every now and again.

Donghyuck let out a shaky whine, his mind consumed with images of mark touching him, teasing him. his eyes slowly closed as the image of mark playing with his pussy came to mind, fingers stretching his tight hole. he thought of how good it would feel, Mark's fingers thrusting in and out, calling him a whore for getting off on nothing else. 'all this only from a couple fingers?' he would say.

"Mark p-please" he whined, eyes opening to look back towards him.

"hmm?" was all he got back.

Donghyuck huffed before whining again "can't wait, want you- need you." he didn't know why he was so needy, but he couldn't help it. the more time that past the more hyuck could feel himself going crazy.

"not here, be a good boy and I'll reward you when we land, okay? you can do it."

no he thought, he really couldn't.

"I'll do whatever you want! just- please "

"Donghyuck." it was a warning.

"Fine! if you don't want to help I'll just go ask nana, I'm sure he'll want to help! he'd probably let me fuck myself on his big cock on the spot if I asked. unlike yo-"

"bathroom. now."

Mark's words were hard, an order the younger couldn't refuse, and then he was gone. he rushed to stand up, clumsily following after him. it was hard to find it in him to care about the strange looks Chenle and Jisung sent him after bumping into them. he blocked everything else out, all he needed was mark.

Donghyuck pushed the door open, his hands shaking with excitement. he was finally able to get what he wanted.

"about time, slut. face the wall and I don't want to hear a peep from you." mark growled out. his voice was low, sexy but the love was still there. no matter what they do, no matter the scene, the love in his voice was always present.

Mark sent him one last look, reminding him of their safe words and making hyuck repeat them back to him. "remember we can stop at anytime, just say the word."

it didn't take long before mark had his hands down Donghyuck's pants, fingers already circling the throbbing hole. Mark bit lightly into hyuck's neck, smirking at the small whine that escaped from the boy in front of him. He bit one more time, licking the same spot, before moving his head up to whisper into the others ear.

"you're so wet baby, were you playing with yourself before we got on? naughty..." Mark's breath was hot against him. Donghyuck whines increased as he started swaying his back into the older. he wanted more.

"look at you... so needy" Mark's words were like a drug to him. his voice was low, powerful and dangerous. "what a slut."

"yes daddy, yours- your slut"

Mark removed his hands from inside donghyuck's pants, moving to grip at his hips and forcefully push the other's ass against his front, grinding forward in tandem. Donghyuck had turned his head to the side, his hands pressed against the wall, low moan's tumbling out of his parted lips. Mark lifted a hand to grab at the others face and neck, pulling hyuck's head back to sloppily kiss him, only pulling apart to moan into each other, hot breath mixing together.

it only took a couple thrusts before mark stopped, roughly shoving his baby's pants down, knees going with it. "remember to be quite, ok? wouldn't want anyone else to hear what a whore you are." he said as his fingers started to spread Donghyuck's ass, leaving his pussy fluttering and exposed. it was a beautiful sight, warm and inviting, and still a little loose from the night before. oh how mark loved this pussy, would eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if he could.

he smirked before quickly moving closer to give a long lick against the opening, loving the surprised moan hyuck released from the sudden pleasure. the taste of strawberry lube was on Mark's tongue as he pushed deeper into the hot pussy. it felt like he was there for hours, tongue fucking in and out, pushing against the walls, and listening to donghyuck's cry's for more as he fondled his balls.

"daddy fuck me! please- please fill my slutty pussy with your fat cock! n-need it!" the desperation was clear in his voice, head thrown back and fat tears edging around his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks.

Mark loved it. getting up from the floor, he gave the plump ass a quick slap, eyes darkening at the cry that escaped from Donghyuck. "hold yourself open for me. Show me your pretty pussy."

Donghyuck was quick to do as told, fingers on each side pulling to show off his tight heat. Mark's face softened a bit. kissing at the back of donghyuck's head he quietly muttered "color?" he stayed paused, waiting for Donghyuck to reply.

a simple green was softly uttered, but that was all he needed. Mark wasted no time, hands moving back to their position on Hyuck's throat, pulling his head back onto his shoulder as he roughly thrusted in.

"look at you, my filthy baby. couldn't even wait for the plane to land, needed my cock that bad. what a fucking whore... now take it like the good slut I know you are."

Mark's cock brushed against his sweet spot, sending chill's down Donghyuck's spine. His back arched as he pushed his ass closer to Mark, fucking his pussy back onto the fat cock being brutally pushed into him. one of Mark's hands had stayed on his hips, his grip hard and unforgiving. hopefully, Donghyuck thought, it would leave a beautiful bruise. a reminder of what had happened and something that would drive mark crazy in the upcoming weeks.

the feeling of Mark's cock dragging against his walls was maddening. with every thrust, in and out constantly, Donghyuck's voice grew louder. He was always loud in bed, never was ashamed to let the world know just how good he was feeling- how well his daddy was making him feel, but now wasn't the time.

The fingers that were wrapped around donghyuck's throat moved up to his face, circling his pretty lips before being roughly shoved into his mouth, and down his throat. As Mark's thrust got faster so did the fingers that were fucking into his mouth, some drool spilling over and down his chin.

Donghyuck was close to cumming, his mind hazy and his vision blurred. Mark's thrust began getting messier as he neared his peak as well. the two of them rutting back and forth against one and other, wanting to feel the sweet release. Hyuck could feel his pussy clenching around mark as he started bobbing his head on the three fingers in his mouth, tears and drool mixing.

"so close baby. you can do it, come for me- for daddy, just like a good boy. my baby boy." all it took was those simple words for Donghyuck to burst, cum shooting out all over the wall and floor. Mark wasn't far behind, ripping his fingers out of the others mouth in favor of grabbing onto his hips and harshly fucking into the boy's abused pussy, fucked raw and loose. the wet squelching noises were loud in the tiny space, only serving to spur Mark on.

only a few thrust later and Mark was shoving into the pussy as far as he could go, his cock head pushed right against donghyuck's prostate as he shot his cum inside. the younger crying out in oversensitivity and at the feeling of being filled to the brim, cum leaking out and down onto his shaking thighs as mark pulled out to admire his work.

"keep your ass spread for me, baby. can you feel all my cum dripping out?" Mark's fingers moved to spread his pussy hole, lightly moving his other hand down donghyuck's thighs, gathering all the cum that fell and pushing it back in. a second passed before another glob of white dripped back out, falling down his perineum and over his balls.

"is you're pussy too lose to keep it all in? maybe I should take a picture and send it to the group chat, let the other's know how ruined you're pussy is."

"n-not ruined! it's not r-ruined!" Donghyuck cried out, pushing his hips closer into Mark's hands. "look d-daddy my pussy can hold it! i-i promise."

"we'll just have to test it and make sure, right? turn around and spread your legs for me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had originally posted this on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmhyuck) but thought I should post it here as well. I'm still practicing so if you have any prompts/pairings you'd like me to try next, please send them to my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/bttmhyuckie). thanks for reading 🖤


End file.
